


AzuraxLyakois 2

by Crazyartdad



Series: Lyakois Sleeps Around [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, He Wont Name It, Original Work
Genre: Bottom/Top, Face-Fucking, Facials, Finger Sucking, Gentle Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, alittle agnsty, dont mind me I just dont know tagging shit, more smut, some talks about past problems and current problems, these boys are hungry for some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyartdad/pseuds/Crazyartdad
Summary: Just Boys Being Dudes.heres more smut I dont gotta explain myself





	AzuraxLyakois 2

Everyone starts to pack up their gear in the the shop Lyakois rented out after just hearing of Jake’s whereabouts somewhere near the market and the threat of the south growing stronger gives them even more of a reason to move on from the bounties on their heads. Everyone seems tense-well Sadi and Zeith for that matter do. You wouldn't blame them the fight they had the other day was somewhat hilarious and kinda personal as you remember scooting out the door after a few minutes of intense arguing. You think to yourself that maybe you should give them another chance to talk- you gotta check on Ellie anyways back at Minerva's den. Bless that amazing woman for all the booze and ass you've gotten staying here.

“WELL!, i'm leaving” you shout a little too loud causing Zeith to disappear a little too fast like a sudden sneeze, Sadi growls at you. You can tell you gave her a scare too. Fucking sweet.  
You chuckle to yourself and start your trek over to the den thats no more than a block away. 

As you push pass the doors they don't ask for your gear or any of the normal shit they ask of customers since they know the plan of your leaving and know you should just be in an out, on the way to the back you see Betty at one of the tables near the empty stage with a cigarette hanging daintitly from her fingers. You give her a nod of acknowledgement and she looks away with a sort of “good luck” look as you keep your pace towards the back puzzlingly.

You knock on the door before enter and open to find Lyakois kneeling in front of Ellie as he ties her newly done dreads back in ponytail, talking to her as he flicks one of her beads at a joke she said.

“Oh...hi Azura.”Ellie says a little sadly looking to Lyakois who’s tensed a little in the back.  
“Hey guys, all set? Ellie? Liking the hair” she smiles at your response and adjusts a strand of beads back behind her ear.  
Lyakois stands up and bushes off his pants and grabs his bag from the bed and looks at your face blankly. “Were not going” he says with a firm voice, he grabs Ellies hand and tries to walk past but in a flash you stop him with a hand on the shoulder.

“What do you mean your not going?” you ask with abit of tone in your voice.  
“It means were not going” he says once more stepping to the side to move forward but you block his path to the door in a last attempt at..something.

You both look at each other with the same amount of tensity you remember Sadi and Zeith had done once days before. After a bit of silence Lyakois sighs and looks off the the side telling Ellie to go down to the shop and wait for him there. She nodes and you move to the side alittle to let her pass, careful not to step on the tiny puppy of a woman.

You look at each other once more before Lyakois shucks his stuff down the the ground “might wanna set your stuff down this is gonna be a long one I can tell.”

“I'm not trying to lecture you like a parent i'm just trying to wrap my head around this” You say setting your things off the the side. “You've been with us for I don't know half a year now, I thought we were past all this I dont wanna hang out with you nerds anymore”

“Yeah well I thought were were just blowing out are asses and fighting and shit for fun but what you're asking me to do is fucking crazy! How do you not see that? Your expecting Ellie and I to go out and fight a literal War, look I know everyone has been on board with you, and your little emperors overthrow but im not sticking my ass out there and dying for anyone”

“Your a great fighter, Ellie too, you have Sadi whos a-fuck I hate to say it- A pretty good General with an intimidation check to scare a king and one of the best warriors on your side, you have nothing to worry about, no ones dying on my watch”

“Is that the pep talk you gave your family last time genius?”

You look to him with a scowl on your face and try your damn hardest not to deck him in the face, a flinch in your shoulder is the max you let yourself tolerate but before you can speak he's already talking again “You couldn't have known what was going to happen to you, your family or anyone but hey-that's what war does, and how the hell do you think this is going to be any better? Were fighting a fucking lich a-a necromancer shapeshifter??” you finally look back to his face and surprise yourself as the sight of his eyes welling up- pretty close to breaking. Maybe you haven't really thought everything through as you like to, he does have valid points compared to you with your rushing in impulse control.

He gives himself a few breaths and pulls back his face after noticing the look you gave him.  
“Im not putting Ellie in there, Im not going with you”

“Ok” you say finally and you both look away from each other arms crossed and fall into silence once more. You try to think of something to say as you watch him reach for his bag once more- and once more you stop him with a hand to his shoulder.

“Do you like me?” you blurt

“Please don't do this right now”

“Well if you're leaving i- i don't know i just want some honesty out of you for once” you see him shift moods trying to find a way to answer.

“I’ll be honest with you, I like you. I enjoy your company even if we fight almost sixty percent of the time and I really enjoy having sex with you”

“Then there you go just sex, that's all it is? Sure yeah sex was good”  
“I also enjoy just laying in bed with you or touching your hair when you let me, and hearing you laugh- you know they snorting one that you do when your drunk-”

“Please shut the fuck up- I know I say it alot but really, please just shut the fuck up”

“I know- I know you close yourself off cause some guy left you-” Lyakois looks up to you again with his face trying to hold back, looking at you with a start “Ellie told me, um...You close yourself off but” God your reeeeeeaaallly trying not to fuck up right now, come on just let it out slowly words aren't that hard your doing ok.

“I still want you, ill- ill still like you even if you leave-and hey? Maybe we'll meet up again someday and we can we can hang out or even better you'll be ready and i'll be there and stuff”.....nailed it, god your a smooth one.

“Why do you have to make everything harder for me?” He gives out a chuckled sob and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand “You fucking suck” Azura watches him still waiting for a response 

“I don't want to leave, and I don't want to say you make me happy cause its gonna fucking hurt- but I do and, and I would love to have you but…” Lyakois pauses not knowing what else to say but at this point you don't care. You lean down slightly and brush your fingers along the shaved part of his hair before capturing his lips with your own.

This time you're careful and this time he’s light and sweet, you run your fingers through the back of his hair but you don't yank it, there's no biting or hard nips nor do you grab each other in a rush like you usually do. This time your both honest in what you want and this time it's what you both want.

You start to kiss down his neck and you groan in response to the noise he make as you kick the door closed behind you. You pick him up by the thighs and proceed to the bed laying back with him on top the way he likes but this time he goes for something different. He kisses along the scar on your face and tries to turn yourselves over

“Do you-”  
“Yeah” he answers breathlessly as you proceed to pull away at his shirt,sure you guys messed around before but this all feels brand new, how do you say this..its like hes not putting on a show or acting up an image. It finally feels like him and it's...weird? But amazing. Its like you get to know him all over again.

You have to pull away from him for a second and look 

He see him catching his breath from the kiss prior and look to admire the ungodly halo of hair splayed out beneath him complimenting the glow in his half lidded eyes.

Well if you didn't have a raging boner before you have one now.

You smile giddily to yourself before leaning down to kiss him once more moving your hands over his chest and pinching his nipples, moving your tongue to part his lips in order to kiss him deeper. He wraps his arms and legs around you in a hold and presses himself against you.

You guys don't really talk this time but your ok with that it's too surreal to even fathom this right now lest you try to talk again and ruin something. You thrust lightly into this movements and reach one hand down to cup him through his jeans to feel the hardness that's formed between him until he parts the kiss once more to undo the straining material and guide your hand to grip along his length.

After awhile he lets go of your hand trusting you to move in whatever way you'd think he’d like, and while you drag back his foreskin with each thrust of your wrist you take a moment to thumb the tip of his head and listen to the soft moans that rumble in his throat.

Your hand leaves his hip as you go about releasing yourself from your confounds and grab both your lengths, picking up the speed to a moderate pace. 

“Fuck- Azura please”  
“Your so sweet looking who are you?”  
“Shut up-fuck you” he says with a chuckle and thrusts up into a particularly good spot 

You bite your lip cause he was right to move like that, that was a amazing shrill of pleasure that just shot up your spine just then. He looks up to you and smiles giving you a knowing look and you retaliate by squeezing you both on a good downward stroke.

“Ahh..h-hey I know I like to brag about my stamina but, but im getting close and I want you in m- me fuck please”

“Fucking christ” you mutter under the moan before pushing up his legs a little to excitedly proceeding to pull away the rest of his jeans, he grabs your wrist that occupied yourselves before, slicked slightly with precome as he starts to licks gently at your fingers before pulling two into his mouth to coat them with as much saliva he can. Biting the metal of your knuckles and rolling them along his tongue gingerly. You feel yourself twitch slightly in anticipation of what's to come and pull your fingers away feeling a little impatient. One more kiss for luck as you run your fingers along the crevice of his ass, pushing through you slick your fingers along his walls and make quick work of opening him enough for you feeling him shake with each stretch of your knuckles.

He grabs your hips and motions you to pull yourself over to his face and with a jolt of excitement you do in a hurry letting him guide you to his mouth.

You honestly have to say that's your favorite part besides having him sit on your face or hearing him come, the skill of his mouth can be quite heavenly as you watch him swallow you down while also continuing to finger himself. God hes gonna kill you. You break your promise of grabbing as you let yourself dig your fingers in his hair, giving yourself a grip to help guide your thrusts. And lucky you he loves it just fine. In fact he might like it a bit to much as you watch him slip out in order to grab your hips and shits up slightly to better take you down his throat.

Your kinda...what's the word..starstruck right now as you watch him bob his head eagerly onto you as you pull back his hair for a better view. And as he looks up to you your done for. Fuck your gonna come

You push his head back and grab yourself, stroking yourself to completion as you yelp from the sudden rush of pleasure shoot across his face. Luckily he was two steps ahead of you catching most of your spent with his tongue. You feel a chill up your spine as he kisses your hip wiping away a strand of cum from his cheek and right back up your dick goes.

“Easy there tiger don't get lightheaded -shit!” he quips as you pull his hips up flushed against your ready to guide your dick into him, teasing your head against the entrance.

“F-uck come on ,ah there yes yes!”  
“Do-you d”  
“Just go, jus-yes”

You give him what he wants and grab his hips the way you know he likes until you got him giving muffled yells into your shoulder arching his body into you until you pull him into your lap helping him ride himself to climax. You see that he's starting to break the silent rule by yelling your name with other uncomfortable words and you hope to god that he finishes quick cause at this point it’ll just be embarrassing if you come again before him a second time. Here it goes. You tell yourself as you grab another fist full of his hair.

“Lyakois I love you and I need you to come on me right now baby” ooo shit thats an L bomb your fuzzed up brain decided to play.

But with another long curse you feel him tighten against you, swear to god coming fast then you did as you release from just the pressure alone.

You both sit there panting before you slump him back into the mattress, supporting yourself on your forearms as you continue to gather your breath back.

********************************************************************************************************

Your group decides on one more day to situate yourselves after finding Jake from a thieves guild and since last night you haven't seen Lyakois nor Ellie as the probably left somewhere in the night after your guy’s little confession. You see Zeith finishing the last updates of Sadi’s arms both looking more relaxed then the last time as you listen to Jakes backstory once more for the hundredth time as he starts to apply so sort of face paint he learned from his guild.

“ so then ricky was picking his pocket to demonstrate but i was like- hey thats stealing but like magic stealing”He chuckles “ so then he- Yo what the hell's with that get up?” he yells behind you and as you turn to look your taken aback from the display in front of you.

“Doesn't he look great? Minerva kept all his old stuff- and look! It still fits!” Ellie says jumping with excitement.

Evaluating his outfit from the long braid to the potions belt and various pan flutes and occurana at his hip, not to mention the flashy performer setup there's no mistaking what he's really supposed to be.

“Bard hu?” Sadi says from her seat “Lore?” she asks with a touch of spite on her tongue.  
“Deception..Blackmail, Identity theft and Seduction”  
“Hu...decepter and a seeker? That'll actually work out greatly in our favor..no need for another fighter”

Ellie claps and runs over to Jake and pat his cheeks and hair as she says her hellos. You catch each other's gazes and start at pace toward each other. Finally picking him up in a hug and commenting on his outfit. “You look like a fucking clown”

“Yeah? You look pretty funny yourself” he says with a laugh


End file.
